Colonial Revolt! The EMC Wars
by Hasaki Keissi
Summary: The story of a Martian and Colonial front against the combined forces of Earth in their struggle for freedom.
1. Forward

This is the first of many chapters to come, in my first published series, _Colonial Revolt! The E-M-C Wars_, This is only the forward. I hope to have the Prologue done as soon as I am able to.

Important Notes: This is somewhat of a Fanfiction of the whole Gundam idea, given a little bit more of a realistic feel. At least I hope so.

Please read through this _short _little piece of the story. And as future chapters become available, please allow some time to sit down and read them. As they are going to get longer and longer, well some of them will follow that trend.

Thank you for looking at this, feel free to review. I hope that you enjoy this.

* * *

Forward

The breeze blew gently amidst the office buildings of the business district. The buildings no more than a few stories tall, were still amidst the scheduled low altitude breeze. Across the 4 lane street was a park, the trees swayed gracefully with the breeze and the grasses did the same. And the grass was long enough one could see the waves form as the wind passed by and each little gust was shown over that.

There was a hustle of city life that day that seemed to echo from the residential districts to the factory districts. Everything was at peace and it seemed eternal or that nothing could shatter this fragile dream, as strong as it may have seemed. An air of ignorance always found its way around people and it seemed to be about here, as almost everyone thought that this peace would not end and their lives wouldn't be affected by war.

It is the Neo-Space Age, everything was unstable, no matter people had thought about it. Some dared to call it the first age of peace, no matter how arrogant it made them look. It had been thirty years since the last Great War had been brought to a close and the treaties were signed. Humanity has a remarkable trait; to be able to wage war on each other of such magnitude over something foolish and misconceived it was to fight such a long and bloody war over a minor mistrust of nations. As less advanced, Earth bound nations were growing distrustful of the more advanced colony nations to the skies. And like many wars, they spent a long time arguing over it in the world summits and such, though to no avail. It got to a point when finally the bridges of peace came crashing down and the world was plunged into chaos. It started with a large scale assault on a small lunar outpost which resulted in the instantaneous collapse and destruction of the facility and the deaths of over 2 million people. Though the aggressor was never discovered, the world's armies mobilized against each other.

With the attack on an outpost that belonged to the Joint European Union of Countries, they quickly responded, as they had been notorious for in the previous war and this wasn't any different than the last. The JEUC forces launched an attack on the North American Federation. As each side advanced, the people of the world suffered. Millions died in their war of attrition that lasted seven long years, as the sides fought over many fronts. The nations of the world, damaged by the war, quickly united against the both powers.

The end of the war was signaled after the Battle of Olympus Mons, a treaty was signed and as the world began to rebuild that which was lost, they did not rebuild the bridges of trust which were destroyed. The tensions between the Earth government, the Colonies, and the Martian government were now as tense as ever. For the next thirty years, al was quiet, but that was soon to change.

On the unofficial colony nation satellite of D-647 the seeds of revolt were sprouting. For the last 15 years the Colony nation and the United Settlements of Mars had been a massing weapons and producing many new types and varieties. The ships would use a new variety of weapon as well, it seemed to many of the people as though the day would soon come to which they would be free.


	2. Prologue

I know that it's been forever since I posted the story, but I just couldn't quite find the time to finish this chapter. And it's a long one at that, so please...allow some time to read it through. I thank you for taking the time to read it.

* * *

Prologue- The D445 Incident

The ships in the harbor were massive with large turrets on top and bottom. Towards the rear of the ship was the conning tower, a massive tower where the command center was, and the massive engine assembly was attached to the rear of the ship and at the base of the conning tower. The front was tapered to an arrow shape point, with two large flat panels on either side just behind the bow. To the side of the ships, on the loading docks were large machines known as Mobile Suits.

A Mobile Suit is essentially a large robotic war machine that enhances the ability to move large artillery closer to the battle or amidst a battle without jeopardizing a large vessel. These are Zaku Type B, a large bulky and somewhat cumbersome humanoid model specifically designed for multipurpose space combat. These machines had large shoulder areas, which were very thick with armor, the legs were just as armored, but for some reason the arms appeared proportionately thinner than the rest of the suit. For reasons that weren't known that was so, and they had assorted weaponry of all kinds. From twin Chain cannons to large missile packs and even some very long range, high power rifles.

Off to the side there were large containers being loaded into the ships. The space port that accompanied D-647 was hidden behind the satellite. Though from time to time a ship would leave the port and become visible to the lunar Observation Station located on the lunar pole.

Seeing these occasional movements worried the North American Federation, as they were becoming more frequent and usually in ever increasing number. Now, expecting something to occur and not wanting to be unprepared for a worst case scenario, the NAF began to gather their main fleets at the Lunar Base at Ptolemaeus Crater, for a war they didn't want. The months passed and the base hustled and bustled with the 3rd through 8th fleets. It was this mass build up of military assets that began to alarm the other nations.

The rumors began to fly about another war and the world began to build up more and more strength, for an enemy they didn't know. The Colony Nation and the United Settlements of Mars were nearing the day of destiny. It had now been a year since the NAF had begun their build up, and now 12 of their fleets were on stand by at Ptolemaeus Crater. As the sands of time shifted by, the events unfolded and things were beginning to become more and more understandable, now it was just a matter of time.

It was now June 6th and the Colony Nation Leader began his address. "For thirty years our people have lived under the unreasonable tyranny of Earth, but no more! We shall now shed our bonds to our oppressive masters, and live free from their world! We shall make this our world, to protect our nation! We draw swords for the essence and belief in true freedom and justice! Now hear us, Earth, we shall be a separate nation and will fight for our right as such!" those words would ring into eternity as the colony nation made their move.

From the perspective of earth, it seemed almost immediate, but the United Settlements of Mars issued a similar address and a second power marched forth. The curtain was about to rise as the Earth politicians scrambled about to figure out what just happened. But before the politicians could solve the issue, The Earth nations' fleets mobilized and made way to the colony nation. It was here, that the first battle of the war would take place.

This movement toward Lunar Orbit sector 4 or L4, had triggered the Colony Nations to scramble to meet them. The leader had this to say, "As we embark on this venture towards the never ending future, we do so against all odds with the blessings of true freedom and justice! To my proud colonial soldiers, head forth and strike them down and secure a path toward a new world…Our world! All forces…Launch!"

At this point it seemed far-gone that the earth nations would quell this uprising at the Battle of Old L4. As it became known as, it is here that the story begins.

The NAF fleets 5 through 8 were the first to old colony and had made a temporary halt in progress to avoid any traps or ambushes that may lay in the upcoming debris field of the old and destroyed L4 colonies and the left over space rocks that had destroyed them. The Fleets were comprised of light cruisers and a few carriers, the cruisers being smaller and thinner than their larger carrier counterparts. They also had extra turrets that the carriers didn't have, but the carriers held the bulk of the space fighters in the fleet, minus those capable of lasting the trip from the moon to L6, where the colony nation was. Though the cruisers themselves were not small at over 150 meters in length they were dwarfed by their opponents, the Spearhead Class Heavy assault ships, as well as out powered.

The leader of this detachment, the extraordinarily clever and adept commend, often times called the "Hidden Dragon", he was Kyto. He stood a good 5'11" and was in fit condition for a 60 year old that made his reputation known during the last war as he took control of the base at Olympus Mons. He had ended that war and was set on preventing this one from being a drawn out conflict. Being the leader that he was and living up to his reputation, he realized that his forces wouldn't last very long against the superiorly equipped and over powering force that lay in front of him unless he used better tactics.

But the question on his mind was how to get his vastly inferior Mobile Armors to overtake and destroy enough of their mobile weapons to make a difference. He pondered the situation for a bit, staring at the holographic map in front of him. And he noticed the colony and double checked his crews' equipment and weaponry on the roster that he had on the table.

"Considering that our enemy has us outnumbered and overpowered…" Kyto paused to look at the map. "We will have to use the colony debris in the area to our advantage. Move the 1st and 2nd mobile armor wings into this area behind that very large plate structure, and move the 3rd into that large shaft structure on the other side, here. Use the 4th for ambush in the debris field." The man beside him began to speak. "What about the fleet, sir?" "About the fleet…hmm…have half the fleet break off and attack the enemy from their flank after the initial attack. The remainder of the fleet shall remain here…ready the 5th Wing as well, the usage of Equipment C is in effect and if necessary, the usage of equipment D. No usage of equipment E, unless this ship is knocked out of the battle." The men started to act on his commands and began readying for the upcoming battle.

Just outside the weapons range of the Colonial Fleet, The Colonial Fleet Commander began to analyze the situation. He was equally as clever as Kyto, but more adept and thought of everything before anything had happened. In the middle of the bridge, just behind the helm control panels, there was a 3 dimensional holographic map with a feed from the radar system to display the locatable enemy positions. The map showed the colonies, the debris, pretty much everything, except the hidden enemy forces. "This doesn't feel quite right." "What doesn't seem right, captain?" "Well, intel suggested that there would be 4 fleets and yet I only see 2." "Can't intel be wrong?" "No, it's not likely. From the way I take it, if we charge head long in right now, without performing recon, we'll probably lose the battle…Send out an Orcher." A man at the lower desk, below the helm controls, said, "Right Away, Sir!"

An Orcher is a specialized Mobile Suit equipped with a large variety of long range sensors and stealth capabilities, in the form of Mirage colloid armor, which renders it invisible to most types of sensors. This type of Mobile Suit is also equipped with a long solid state sword and a regular cannon rifle.

A black colored mobile suit emerged from the large storage bays on the side of the hangar and into the center of the hangar and moved through the air lock. The air lock closed behind the mobile suit. The mobile suit was secured into the catapult via automatic clamps and the door in front of it lifted up and large guide rails came forward. The catapult was building up power and the space around the Orcher was filling with the tension of the electromagnetic field that was forming as the catapult was readied for launch. At last, the Orcher was propelled at high speed, out of the ship and into the debris field. The Orcher using its Mirage colloid armor, was all but invisible to NAF sensors. But the NAF fleet had detected the launch, as the energy spike in the area, had eliminated all other possibilities.

"Sir! Massive energy surge detected! Possible launch of enemy craft," yelled a middle ranked helmsman at the station nearest the observation window. The man had the station was now standing up, or at least in that position, but all the while floating above his chair. "What? They're moving now! Our fleet isn't in position yet, our assault force will be discovered! Admiral Commissar!" A stern young officer had stated loudly. "We have no choice…Main fleet, advance! 1st and 2nd Mobile Armor Wings, form up! Charge!" With that command, the main fleets engines burst to life and the ships were burst forward.

"Captain, the main fleet's advancing!" the comm officer reported. "Continue ahead full, adjust course to L5." The captain said boldly and sternly. "But sir, the fleet," The second officer commented. "All though we are supposed to head back and provide support for the main fleet, we have higher orders as well," The captain said coldly. The XO then commented in return, "What orders, captain?" The man pulled out a file from a briefcase that was underneath his chair, and handed it to the XO. The XO opened the file and looked at the paper documents that were inside it. His face turned slightly pale and he continued to comment, "Are we really going to follow through with this, sir?" The captain replied, "We are, it's our job as soldiers to do as we're told...Whether or not we think it's right isn't the issue...Besides, that's why we have _them_ on board." "You don't mean_, them, _the Night Stalker Squadron." "That very same squadron...that destroyed 500 cities, and laid waste to what was once a paradise on Earth. Now all that remains is a wasteland and a graveyard." "So, they're here to turn L5 into debris?" "That was the plan, right from the get go, but we couldn't afford to let Admiral Commissar Kyto know of that. He wouldn't have sent us out if he did, and this war might last so much longer than it has to." "But, they will be going off and we will head back to the battle site, right?" "More than likely, yes. But these times, aren't the best and we can never be sure what will happen, now can we XO?" "I suppose that's true, sir." "Order them to prepare type E weaponry and the rest of the units to mobilize with type C & D equipment." A helmsman replied, "Right away sir."

The command was issued to the armory and mobile armor bays; as the crews and their crew chiefs saw the command flash on their consoles. And work began immediately on preparing for launch. With particular speed, the Night Stalker Squadron's mobile armors were readied for combat. These machines were different from the standard mobile armors, the most noticeable thing was the fact that it had three "wings" and three cannons instead of the traditional two configuration. These were also upgraded with more efficient engines and more weapon payload. So instead of the standard 2 missile capacity, these had a 9 missile capacity; making them more useful in combat. And instead of the traditional blue or cyan color of other mobile armors, they were painted a grim shade of gray with black strips and patterns to obscure the outline even more.

It was now that this portion of the fleet was halfway to the launch point. It was getting closer to an inevitable date with destiny. The curtain was soon to rise and the audience growing restless, the start of the real war would be then.

"Engine Flare detected, Alpha Grid, range 5600 meters! Enemy Fleet charging," The CIC operator yelled. "All hands to battle stations! All Mobile suits launch immediately," The captain's voice thundered across the bridge. "Ready main cannons! Activate CIWS, load all tubes with Burst missiles! Fleet disperse!" The main guns were brought to bare and the sound of loading missile tubes could be heard through out the ship. The fleet had now dispersed out in a wide formation. "Earth Fleet now in range. Awaiting your command." "Fire main cannon! Pitch angle down 20, 10 to starboard! Fire Missiles to grid Alpha 2, range 3700 meters. Fire!" A barrage of twelve missiles flew towards the John Paul Jones, the flag ship of the Earth fleet, they drew closer and closer.

Kyto could only watch for the few seconds he could before the missiles impacted his ship. The carrier, crippled and unable to fight in the battle was full of large holes from the massive explosions. Of which left the bulk of the decks in shambles, the engines totaled, and the flight decks in utter ruin. The JP Jones was on the brink of catastrophic failure, and there was nothing that could be done, except wait for the reactors to explode. Within minutes, the reactors aboard the JP Jones had exploded and in an instant the ship was turned from a pile of scrap to a field of debris and and a radioactive aura remained in it's wake. The explosion had pushed aside the Nelson and the Petri; their hulls were damaged and burned. They began to pull away to avoid the radiation field that now spread.

"Large explosion detected in the direction of the fleet...It's the John Paul Jones!" An officer shouted and the CIC operator questioned, "What are we going to do now captain?" The captain responded, "Launch the Night Stalker Squadron, and ready all units for combat. As soon as they launch, we head back to strike back at them. Ready all missiles to be replaced by nuclear missiles!"A blind fury now swept the minds and hearts of the of the men on board the ships of the attack force under the Washington.

The twelve fighter craft under the Night stalker banner were moved into the drop bay. And were locked into the overhanging launch pylons that were over the lower doors of the drop bay. And the red lights started to spin around as the maintenance crews evacuated the chambers. The pilots themselves were inside their machines, running over the systems and checking the pre-drop procedures. Everything was green, as was indicated on their screens and those of the maintenance crew stations.

The communication officer asked, "All ready down there?" "Stalkers 7-12, ready." "Cobra...ready to rumble." "Turtle here, let's get moving!" "Spike here, can we go already?" "Genbu 5 and 6 ready!" "Nakago, on the assault." "Roger that Night Stalkers, proceed."

The drop doors opened wide and the pylons dropped below the level of the hull of the vessel, and the axles turned to the reverse, the fighter craft of the Night Stalker squadron were now pointing perpendicular to the vessels hull.

"You are cleared for launch, pattern beta 6," The CIC operator officer stated.

The engines of the mobile armors began to glow a light color of blue, and then they were launched in a pattern, that kept them from hitting, starting with the middle set and radiating out. That blue glow, now a vibrant deep purple that was just barely distinguishable from the blackness of space. This formation of ghost like blurs against the darkness of space rushed toward the L5 quadrant at near breakneck speeds. The whine of their engines, if it could be heard in space, sounded like the shrill of a banshee.

Deep within the flight hangars of the Washington Carrier itself the mechanics and crew chiefs scrambled to ready the wave of mobile armors that would be used in the final push in the Battle for Old Colony. The machines weren't to particularly long or as streamlined as the SFX-102 Night Wing, aka the Banshee, the mobile armor used by the special forces and more specifically the Night Stalker Squadron. These didn't have a large payload either, due to their shape, following the traditional linear setup. The cockpit in the middle and having two wing like structures mounted on the horizontal. Two pylons hung from the middle of these wings and large energy dispersing plates were mounted on the edge of the wings, perpendicularly to the wings themselves. This was the YFB-302 Star Wing, the mainstay Mobile Armor of the NAF. There were a few variations in this, as it was a combined fleet.

Of which were the Morning Stars, a "world" renowned design that was used to much success in the previous war. Theses were tri-winged fighters that were the basis of the SFX-102, it wasn't nearly as streamlined as the SFX-102. Having a bubble shaped nose, it didn't resemble anything all that should be feared. But these ships had a specialty in the anti ship department. Having the ability to carry many large and long range anti ship missiles, they don't perform as well in dog fights as the SFX-102, but are considered a worthy foe.

A crew chief was working on a YFB-302, helping load it's nuclear cargo. He began to speak, "So, anyone know what's with this change in direction?" The missile inched further onto the pylon, and a pilot responded. "Because those damn rebels destroyed the JP Jones, that's why!" "If we were really out to avenge them, shouldn't we be heading to L5 instead?" Another pilot stated coldly, "There's no real need for us to go there...at least not with them there. Those damn glory hogs, the night stalkers," he threw his hand against the wall in a clinched fist.

The battle they were heading to was still a ways off and the crews were getting antsy for some trigger time.

On board the colony nation vessel, Nimitz, the commander was taking no chances. He began to examine the battlefield map that appeared on the holographic table and pondered the situation with great care. Finally, speaking to his 2nd in command, "I don't like this, our right flank is vulnerable," turning to the man beside his XO, he shouted for, "Hey, Miguel! What do you think of this situation?" Miguel was third in command aboard the Nimitz, and a brilliant young officer that some considered a military strategy savant; as he had no other excelling points. The man of about 30 began to speak, "Well, sir. I would use the debris field and colony to mask my forces. And with this situation, as the bulk of our forces haven't met up with the enemy, and the fact they don't seem to be in too much of a hurry. I'd say that they're trying to bide time, sir. But for what, is hard to say. It could just be a motion to try and unnerve us into submission or be a diversion to attack our flank. And if that were the case, there'd be no better target than the homeland, sir," The XO started speaking again, "What about the old colonies in the area? Do they pose a potential threat to our forces?" Miguel answered with an air of uncertainty in his voice, "In military strategy, it is always wise to keep something hidden so that the enemy doesn't know what your full strength is. So, logically, it would be safe to say that they are a potential threat and should be watched. But I don't think, that they'd hide to many larger capital ships in them or around them, as the debris is usually harder to predict around the colonies. But again, the enemy will more than likely try to hide where we least expect them." "So, in other words, we should proceed with caution and avoid them entirely. Is that correct?" The captain questioned. "It would be safer to do so, but I would recommend laying a heavy barrage, if you decide to head that way."

The captain began to consider everything that he had said. For about 30 or so seconds he pondered. "This ship and its escort ships will leave the battle line and head for the right flank near the old colonies, order our mobile suits to form up and proceed with our movement. And when we've reached the target area, have an Orcher launch and perform recon of the surrounding area."

Almost instantaneously, the ship had changed direction and the engines had flared, propelling the vessel in the direction of Grid 10. This grid being slightly behind the rest of the fleet and much farther in the one direction than the rest of the fleet itself was. This particular grid was especially hard to navigate, due to the rock fields and colonial debris that were in the area. There were rocks of varying size, most of which would either hinder a ships progress or deal some amount of damage to the hull, and there was this and that laid everywhere from the colonies. High tension cable used in the colony super structure floated about, these could stop a ship in its path or cleave a part right off. Neither appealed to most captains, nor did it appeal to the captain on board the Nimitz, leading his small battle detachment through the area, to have such a blunder occur.

The battle group approached the rock field, the other debris was evident enough, even at a distance. Large sheets of metal were left floating about, sometimes even sections of ships were strung everywhere, other things of miscellaneous uses were also here and there. Cars, maintenance drones, and other such things that were left a drift since the end of the last war. The real danger was from the cabling that was used in colonial construction that had been known to detach and become a threat to ships. This cabling was hard to spot, but worse yet it was strong and dense.

"All engines, stop. Reverse thrusters," the captain said in a tone of voice that made it seem almost habitual and automatic. The captain continued in a moderate tone of voice, "Launch the Orchers, have them proceed into the field and clear the ships a path through the field." "Yes, sir. At once," the comm officer replied on instinctive reflex to the command and continued, "Orcher Squadron, do you read me?" "This is Orcher 1. Nimitz, what's the story?" "Orcher squadron, perform a sweep and clear of the area through and around the upcoming part of grid 10. Nimitz, out." "Roger that Nimitz, Orcher out."

Five Orcher type mobile suits moved into the field and waited by some large rocks and debris chunks that were in the interior of the field. They all fell silent as an enemy vessel approached. The communique had been sent second before the units fell silent and the battle group was aware of their presence. "Captain, enemy vessel approaching from grid 11...alpha, sir!" "CIC, report! What class?" "Matching heat signatures...It's a Dominion class heavy assault vessel." "A dominion class vessel...well then, warn the homeland defense forces about possible incoming attack by unknown number and/or strength enemy attack force." "Right away, sir!"

"Enemy fleet separating! Count 5 vessels emerging from behind the Dominion class vessel! Range 10,000 meters and closing!" Another officer in the CIC yelled another report, "Scanners show mobile armors being deployed...That's odd, they appear larger than the data we had gathered during the initial engagement..." The Captain barked, "On Screen, magnify image!" The image appeared on a large screen on the right side of the bridge. The second in command officer studied the magnified picture and spoke, "They appear to be carrying heavier weapons, it's probably nothing to worry about." The third in command looked deeper in the picture and magnified the image even further, until he could see the indistinguishable shape of a warhead. "CAPTIAN!" "What Miguel?" "Those are Nukes!" "Crap! Intercept all of them! Launch all reserve Mobile Suits!" "Roger that!" The officer in charge of deployment in the CIC gave a general launch order to all pilots that had not launched yet. Lights in the briefing rooms alerted the pilots to rush into the hangars and ready for launch.

The Orcher unit began to split up. "Shit! Orchers 4 and 5 flank em! Orcher 2 with me. Let's smash them before they can launch at the fleet. Orcher 3 stand by, cover our asses!" "Roger that!" They chimed in response. When the chatter ended, the four mobile suits launched off and away from the debris, and headed towards the opposing enemy flight.

The flight of Star Wings broke formation, in a radiating circle they tried to completely evade the Orchers that were impeding their progress, their formation no longer as one. Slightly threw off the Orcher pilots. "Proceed to your targets," an dark voice stated over an unencrypted channel. The voice continued, "Remember, we can't tale the mobile suits head on in a dog fight, so don't get in one. Your launch point is 1000 meters ahead, just stay alive until then. Over and out!"

The Nimitz moved out to attack the Washington. "Have the first Mobile Unit guard the ship and redeploy the 2nd unit to engage those enemy mobile armors!" "The Dominion class vessel is 2600 meters out of firing range and holding steady." "ready missile tubes with fragmentation missiles. Bring the main cannon to bare, target the enemy mobile armor launching bay!" "Preparing to target, Energy banks ready." "Fire main cannon!"

Sir, energy source detected! Port, range 8000 meters and closing, heavy weapons discharge!" "Adjust pitch angle 20 degrees down, 10 to port. Seal off all front sectors! Ready the use of nuclear missiles." The cannon fire delivered a glancing blow to the NAF Vessel, just striking the missile launch platform, utterly destroying it. "Launch tubes heavily damaged!" "Barge through the enemy fleet, ready the nukes for detonation," The captain paused slightly, "If we're going down, we're taking them with us." The com officer that stood behind him, floated towards the door, hand in his pistol. When the elevator door opened the captain turned around and had only muttered, "What..." In that split second the pistol had been drawn out of its holster and discharged, the captain flew backwards. Blood was starting to float in the air of the bridge. "Abandon Ship!" The CIC officer yelled out and followed the comm officer into the elevator.

The Nimitz comm officer reported, "Sir, lifeboats have been detected leaving the enemy ship." "Turn about!" The ship began to turn about at the captains command, but even as it did, the Washington exploded in the unique way that nukes do in space.

Even with all the calamity that had taken place in L5, little seemed to be anything more than calm in the space surrounding the Colony Nations. The Night Stalker squadron was now approaching firing range. "All flight members, arm your weapons. I repeat arm your weapons," said the lead flight member over the comm. They were steadily approaching the target point. "Input the target data into the guidance computer." "I got tone!" "Let's launch these things already!" "Night Stalker Squadron...Launch all missiles!"

A large number of nuclear missiles missiles sped away from the flight and towards the colony nation. They impacted colony D445, striking it at the center and exploding in a brilliant light. As the initial light from the explosion subsided, the only things one could see of the colony was it's continued destruction. Pieces being flung in all directions and the bulk of the colony disappearing from sight, along with the light.

The attack was meant to discourage their rebellion, in fact, it did just the opposite. As the pictures of the fading colony were existence were being shown on all Colony Nation satellites and channels, an overwhelming fury for those lost at D445 swept through the population. This caused a huge increase in those enlisting into the military. It now seemed that peace would be impossible until every last enemy was destroyed.

The conflict now 3 years long, had continued. With each battle more and more blood was shed. Now on Earth, all but a few small band of nations had exchanged politicians for soldiers and pens for rifles. Neutrality was a rare thing, and a dangerous thing.

* * *

Please, Read and Review. I greatly appreciate any and all comments about the story. I will try to fulfill any of these requests and answer any questions that I can (without ruiing the story.)

Until next time, however long that will be.


End file.
